


Too Much, Too Many

by TheNightAfterTomorrow



Series: Too Much, Too Many [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Sex, Alien!Bang Chan, Consensual Sex, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Human looking Bang Chan, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sweetheart Bang Chan, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, human!minho, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightAfterTomorrow/pseuds/TheNightAfterTomorrow
Summary: When Minho is in a tight spot, he's just about ready to take any job that'll save him and his cats from being evicted. His last resort is a number under an ad asking for "Special Favours", and he isn't surprised to find out they are sexual favours. Thankfully, the guy asking for them is hot as hell and really sweet, if a bit shy about his body. Minho agrees to sleeping with him, but soon realizes he might have signed up for more than he had been expecting. Maybe, he doesn't actually mind all that much, though...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Too Much, Too Many [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089548
Comments: 57
Kudos: 325





	Too Much, Too Many

Minho was desperate, at the end of his wits. He had tried everything, every way possible, to get a job in the small town he'd ended up in. He'd applied at every single shop, store, company, every place that one could think of that offered work, even come up with and offered a myriad of different services himself, and nothing. No one hired him, no one needed him. There was nothing, aside from one guy who'd hired him to help carry furniture for a move, but scammed him and never paid. And now, Minho and his three cats faced eviction if he couldn't come up with the money for the rent of his tiny, shitty apartment until the end of the week, in four days. 

Dejected and expecting nothing from it, Minho went to get the mail, like every morning. And like every Wednesday morning, there was nothing but the weekly, local newspaper. The one that had been printing the same job offerings in the middle pages for the past half year - all of which were no longer hiring, or so Minho had been told - so he had little hopes of finding anything different in there this time around, either. 

Still, he opened the newspaper on the advertisement page anyway, scanning it quickly: and yep, it looked just the same as always.

Minho grit his teeth, scanning the page a second time, more in detail, pen poised over the page to cross out what was old and what was not true, known from experience. 

The pen scratched over the paper incessantly, until… until it reached the bottom right corner, hesitating over a small ad there.

"Looking for special favours. 1 million won compensation. Negotiable." And a phone number. 

Minho had seen the ad countless times, but always brushed over it. He'd heard too many rumours, ranging from the man the number belonged to having died years ago, to how he was a monster who lived in the mansion hidden in the forest on the hills behind the town. Some claimed he was most likely a murderer, definitely an ex-convict, others that he was deformed somehow and that that was the reason he never showed himself in town. No one knew for sure, no one Minho had asked had ever seen the guy, and no one had the slightest clue what those ‘special favours’ he was asking for were. Despite the generous amount offered in the compensation, apparently, no one had ever called the number; or no one wanted to admit they had called the number, which didn't endear it to Minho, either. 

As mentioned before, though, Minho was desperate; desperate enough he couldn't afford to not at least give it a shot. So, without further ado, he pulled his phone out and dialled the number.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Minho was about to give up, taking the phone off his ear to end the call, when suddenly it clicked and a breathless voice answered.

“Hello?! Hello! Are you still there?!”

Minho hastily put the phone back to his ear.

“Yes! Hello!”

“Oh, thank fuck!” A soft curse, so relieved Minho could almost feel it himself, said with a breathless voice, answered him. “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect anyone to call- Ah, anyway! Uhm, who’s there?!” 

Definitely not an old man, and didn’t sound dead, either, Minho concluded. In truth, the voice sounded quite youthful, and if the ramble was any indication, the person it belonged to seemed to be a bit of a mess.

“My name is Lee Minho. I’m calling because I saw your ad in the newspaper.” Minho pulled himself together, introducing and explaining himself.

Silence answered him for a moment, the kind in which you could hear a pin drop. It dragged on for so long Minho feared the call had disconnected.

“Uh, hello? Still there?” He called, just to make sure.

“Ah, yes, yes! Still here. I, uh-... The ad. Yeah, of course, I- I posted that. Alright!” The man cleared his throat, clearly composing himself. “I’m not going to beat around the bush and keep this short: the special favours I mention in the ad are of sexual nature. Are you still interested in hearing more?”

A knot formed in Minho’s stomach, but he couldn’t truthfully say that he was surprised. Somehow, he had already expected that, with the secrecy surrounding the ad, in a town where otherwise everyone knew everything about everyone else. And, again, Minho was desperate. So, if it wasn’t completely abhorrent what that man wanted… He was at least considering it.

“Yes.” He therefore answered, shortly.

“Really?!” The man’s voice managed to trip on that one short word, going through three octaves in only two syllables. “I- I mean… Ok.” Once again, the man composed himself. “I’m looking for someone who will sleep with me, despite my body’s… specific conditions and needs.”

“Ok…” Minho dragged the word out, prompting the man to explain further. 

“I’m not asking for anything too crazy!” The man hurried to assure him. “Nothing particularly kinky, no pain in any form or any other kind of physical harm involved. No toys or strange places, either; just my body, in one of my bedrooms. All I’m looking for is someone who will bottom for me.”

Minho frowned in thought, though the man’s reassurances worked for him. He was not completely put off by anything yet, even if he wondered what the man could possibly mean by ‘his body’s specific conditions and needs’. It even worked in his favour that the man was looking for a bottom, too. And yet… Surely, there was a catch somewhere, right?

“Ok.” Minho answered again. “That sounds all very reasonable. Anything else?”

The man cleared his throat again.

“Actually, yes.” 

Ah, there it was, Minho thought.

“I have two conditions. First of all, the act is to happen in complete darkness.”

Minho inhaled slowly, holding his breath. Ok… And the second?

“And second: you are not allowed to touch my body during the act.” The man continued before Minho could voice his question.

While slightly off-putting, Minho didn’t find either condition to be a complete deal breaker. The more he listened and pieced together about the man, combined with the rumours he’d heard before, the more he started to believe that probably, he was just insecure about something about his body. Maybe he had a deformity of some sort? Which… Well. If he didn’t want anyone to know about it, then it wasn’t Minho’s business, either… Probably. As long as it wouldn’t affect him…

“After knowing my conditions, are you still interested?” The man brought Minho out of his thoughts with his question.

“Hm? Ah, uh… Yeah. Possibly.” Minho stuttered for a second before he caught himself again. “Not to be rude about this, but since I called following your ad, you might have deduced by now that I’m in this for the money and not because I have nothing better to do with my time. And one million won isn’t exactly nothing. How do I know that’s legit and you won’t just rail me and send me on my way with nothing?”

The man spluttered following Minho’s bluntness, but he, too, made an effort to compose himself quickly again.

“I can prove that I have that kind of money ready for you both in cash and in my account, ready to transfer, if you’d prefer that, before we start anything. Just know that to make sure I don’t fall victim to a scam myself, while you can stop everything at any moment and walk out if you change your mind, no questions asked, I will only pay you once we are finished.”

Minho exhaled sharply, humming in thought. While he hadn’t been planning to do something like that, he couldn’t help but wonder just  _ what _ exactly was so…  _ special  _ about the man that it might come to that, and that made him this cautious. Still, it was reassuring that apparently, he could at least walk out if it all became too much for him. Now, though, he felt almost obligated to meet the man and... well, not see, since that was apparently not a thing that would happen, but somehow find out what made him so special that he had to offer up a million won just to get laid.

“That sounds reasonable.” Minho agreed after that little deliberation. “And when could we meet up?” He crossed all his fingers as he asked that question, hoping beyond hope that the man would agree to it before his four days were up.

“Oh…! Uh… Whenever it suits you best.” 

Mentally, Minho pumped his fist. Out loud, his mouth was faster than his brain. “Today?”

Silence, possibly stunned, answered him, before a hurried “Sure!” followed.

  
  
  


Minho swallowed down his nervousness as he started to be able to catch glimpses of the mansion between the trees. Apparently, the man really lived in that mansion, on that hill, in that forest, behind the town; the one that was described as creepy and was largely avoided by everyone. Well, everyone but Minho, now, as he pushed his bicycle up the rest of the gravel road and out of the treeline. 

Truth be told, Minho thought as he got an unobstructed view, the mansion didn’t look all that creepy. It looked old, yes, but dignified. The kind of clean, polished and posh old, sporting a glamour that had withstood the ages. Intimidating, a little, but what mansion didn’t look intimidating to someone who lived in a dodgy twenty six square meter apartment with a leaky ceiling!

Pushing his bike the rest of the way up to the front door, he leaned it against the railing of the steps before climbing them and using one of the huge lion head knockers to knock on the door. It was a bit cliché, maybe, but well, the mansion looked a bit cliché, too, so it fit.

It didn’t take long before he could hear a lock sliding back, and then one half of the large double doors opened. 

And Minho’s breath caught in his throat, eyes bulging.

The man that had opened the door was drop dead  _ gorgeous!  _

Blonde curls, a little grown out, framed his face in a frankly angelic way, wide, dark brown eyes with flecks of gold peered curiously, if a little nervous, at him, and a pair of plump, slightly parted and most kissable lips caught Minho’s attention first. 

“Hi!” The angel greeted, his voice airy and a little breathless, just like earlier, on the phone. “I didn’t think you’d actually come-... I, uh…” He cut himself off with a clearing of his throat, and Minho shook himself out of his entranced staring.

“Just to get this straight: you are the one I talked with earlier, on the phone, right? And you are the one I’m supposed to sleep with, right? You weren’t making the arrangements for anyone else?” Minho just had to know. He really had to make sure, because he couldn’t fathom how this absolute  _ god _ , this ethereal, stunning, insanely  _ hot  _ apparition - for he had to be, he couldn’t be real, right? - apparently couldn’t get laid without dropping a small fortune for the effort. God, Minho would volunteer to jump in his bed for free any day, really; if he had had the money, he probably would  _ pay _ for a chance with him, but he was supposed to get paid to sleep with him?! Certainly, there must be a misunderstanding-

“Yeah. I… That’s me, hi.” The man chuckled awkwardly. “Having second thoughts? It’s ok-”

“No!” Minho interrupted him quickly. How could someone this otherworldly beautiful be this insecure?! “No, none at all.” The fact that the tables had turned in his mind and he would be willing to pay him instead to sleep with him rather than get paid, if he could, didn’t count. 

“Oh. Good.” The man let out a little relieved sigh. “Well, do you want to come in?”

Minho nodded, and the man opened the door wider, stepping aside.

“I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier: you can call me Chan.” He introduced himself as he closed the door. “And if I remember correctly, you’re Minho. Given the nature of the favour you’ve come for, I suggest to drop formalities, for the sake of making this less awkward. If you agree.”

Minho nodded hastily. “Yeah, sure. Uh… nice house.” He tried to combat the rising of the awkwardness, and the other laughed, effectively breaking the hint of tension between them.

“Thanks. It’s so creepy it even has working electricity, hot water, and top tier wifi reception in every room!” 

Minho chuckled, appreciating the light banter.

“Creepy indeed. Who needs hot water in every room?” He played into it, and again, Chan laughed. Minho thought that must be the sound that made angels weep in jealousy, for their singing could never come even close to how ethereal that sound was.

Chan led him through the large foyer into an adjacent sitting room, where a laptop sat open on a coffee table, and next to it, a wad of cash. 

“So… As promised, here’s proof that I can pay you; you can check for yourself. There are twenty fifty thousand won bills; please confirm.” Chan bent down to pick up the wad of cash and hand it to Minho. 

Minho was momentarily distracted by how the fabric of Chan’s slacks stretched over his ass, though, and had to physically shake himself out of it to focus on what Chan was saying. He accepted the money, counting out loud and handing it back to Chan, who placed it back on the table, then picked up the laptop and turned it so Minho could see. 

“And here’s proof that I have another million available to transfer at a moment’s notice, if you prefer that.” 

Minho nodded, reassured.

“I think I’ll take the cash.” He decided rather quickly, and Chan closed the laptop, setting it back down on the table.

“Fine by me. Now… First of all, do you have any more questions regarding, well, this arrangement?”

Minho took a deep breath.

“Yes, actually.”

“Ask away.” Chan nodded, folding his hands behind his back, though Minho could see it was to keep them from fidgeting nervously.

“Why do you have an ad in the newspaper to ask for sexual favours in exchange for payment - quite generous payment, at that - when you look like  _ this?” _

Chan’s eyes widened slightly, but he caught himself quickly.

“Well… I’m not going to pretend to have a hard time getting people interested in me. The thing is… I have certain sexual  _ needs _ that no one seems to be willing to fulfill without an incentive.”

Minho nodded slowly. “And what would those needs be?” He asked, careful now.

“For starters, my body is… different. In a way, more sensitive than average. Especially my genitals, and therefore I’m a bit peculiar with everything. But I was hoping to get there and show you, so to speak, rather than tell you about my needs, since I’m not good at explaining them.”

Suspicious, Minho found, and a hint of apprehension started to pool in his stomach.

“So, what would you want me to do?” 

Chan gave him a reassuring smile.

“Nothing, really. Just, be there. Let me handle it. Enjoy. I can promise you, I will make sure you will. It might be the best sex you’ve ever had and will ever have.”

Minho had heard those words before, and usually they were followed by disappointment after disappointment, so he’d learned not to give a damn about them.

“Ok, then.” He accepted the terms. For one million won, for not being evicted and finding himself on the streets with his cats, he could be just a hole to fill for… How long would Chan need? And hour? Two? He doubted he’d last the whole night, but even if he did, it would be worth it.

“That being said, do you have any hard no’s that I should be aware of?” Chan pulled Minho out of his thoughts again.

“Any form of pain, blood, dismemberment, murder.” Minho answered without missing a beat, and Chan looked shocked, as well as affronted.

“I am  _ not _ going to hurt you in any way, Minho! Even if you asked me to.”

Minho cleared his throat quietly.

“Well, just making sure. Other than that, I’m not big on any kind of body fluids and slash or substances beyond saliva and cum.”

Chan nodded.

“Noted. You remember my conditions?”

Minho nodded.

“Total darkness and no touching.” He hoped he could keep his hands to himself in the heat of the moment, and that Chan had something he could hold on to in his bedroom so he didn’t accidentally do it anyway.

“Yes. That being said, if I guide your hands, you are allowed to touch where I lead them to, obviously.”

Minho nodded again. “Understood.”

Chan smiled at him, and Minho could tell that he was checking him out, too. Not that he minded; it was only fair, since Minho had been ogling Chan pretty unabashedly ever since he’d first stepped into his house.

“Well, then. Are you ok with getting down to it, or would you rather… I don’t know, get in the mood through small talk, first? Eat something? Uh… Ask any more questions?” Chan scrambled for options, but to his relief, Minho shook his head.

“No. I’m good, if you are.”

“Wonderful. Come with me?”

Discreetly, Minho took a deep breath and followed Chan, into a second foyer, up a grand staircase, half way around an open landing and down a hallway to a set of double doors that led to a bedroom in which the bed alone was bigger than his whole apartment; almost.

The room was brightly lit, though the tall floor to ceiling windows were covered, the blinds outside shut and heavy curtains drawn closed in front of them.

“Feel free to explore the room, make yourself familiar with it. I’d like for you to feel as comfortable as possible in your surroundings, even when the lights are off.” Chan invited him into the room with a flourish. “When you’re done, if you could go ahead to undress… There’s a robe for you behind the paravent. When you’re ready, please turn off the lights. There is a string to ring a bell by the bed. I’ll join you then.”

Minho frowned and turned back to Chan.

“You’re not staying?”

Chan shook his head.

“No. Take your time. I need some, too.”

Odd, Minho thought. But if that was how Chan worked… Who was he to complain?

Once Chan left, he followed his advice, exploring a little. He couldn’t find anything weird, at all, just very luxurious sheets that he wondered if they weren’t too expensive to soil with cum, but… That was for Chan to worry about. Also, very luxurious everything, actually. And the mattress of that bed, so soft, yet springy, actual heaven to lie on… Yeah, he wouldn’t mind getting pounded into that!

The thought stirred something in his gut, travelling south fast. He should have explored long enough by now, right? Determinedly, he went behind the paravent, finding the mentioned robe. Silk, because of course it would be silk. And yet, it was a beautiful robe, at least, not the kind that sleazy perverts in movies wore; which he always thought all silk robes were like, in a sexual context. This one, however… Ok, yeah, it felt amazing on his bare skin, and it was actually pretty warm and comfortable, and covered him up sufficiently. 

Now, next were the lights… He went around the room, turning them off one by one until only one next to the bed was left on, located the string for the bell, pulled it and turned off the light.

The room was truly dark, not the slightest bit of light filtering into it with all the lamps turned off. Not even the smallest LED of any device on stand-by shone in the pitch darkness. 

If it hadn’t been for the sound of footsteps reaching him from the hallway, Minho would have startled at the doors opening and light streaming in suddenly. It took him a moment for his eyes to adapt and him to recognize Chan standing in the doorway, wearing a similar robe as he did.

“You can turn on the light beside you.” He granted, and Minho did. The door fell closed behind him, and Minho watched Chan come closer. He sat down on the bed close to him, but not too close. Expectantly, he held out one hand, and Minho hesitated to reach out for it. He did, but without touching it, letting Chan close the rest of the distance to hold it.

“Hey…” Chan smiled in the low light of the bedside lamp, and Minho though he was probably drop dead gorgeous in every light. “Are you good?”

Minho nodded, touched by Chan wanting to make sure. He was not obligated to, given the nature of their agreement, he could just come in, shove him back and get straight to business. But he was taking his time, keeping Minho’s comfort in mind, and Minho… Minho appreciated it, truly.

“Good. Have I told you that you are probably the most beautiful human I’ve seen in years yet? I should probably have led with that earlier, but it took a while to process and find the words.” He admitted with a chuckle, but turned serious again rather quickly. “I’ve been dying to kiss you ever since you stepped into my house. Can I?” His voice got a slightly raspy quality, dropping a little, and a shiver went through Minho’s body, adding to the desire already pooling in his stomach. Of course, he nodded.

Chan leaned in slowly, but not too slowly, and soon those beautiful, plump lips landed on Minho’s. 

Chan kissed like a starving man, like Minho was the first reprieve he got in years, and yet- And yet he managed to be gentle through it. His lips on his alone managed to light a fire in Minho that he wouldn’t have thought possible with a total stranger. Then again… Chan was objectively the hottest stranger he had ever laid eyes on.

Mindful of Chan’s conditions, Minho balled his free hand into a fist in the comforter underneath him to avoid touching him, while Chan held the other in his own and cupped his face with his own free one as he kissed him.

“You know…” Chan started, breaking from Minho’s lips to start trailing kisses along Minho’s jaw and down to his neck. “I wanted to do this completely with the lights off, but you are so beautiful, I can’t help myself… I want to indulge at least a little in the sight of you… If you’ll let me?”

Minho’s breath caught in his throat when Chan’s hand fell from his face to the opening of his robe, yet without parting it as he pulled back to give Minho an inquiring look. 

Swallowing thickly as the fire in his gut burned hotter, Minho nodded his consent and Chan parted his robe. The belt opened easily, and the flaps slid smoothly to the sides of Minho’s body, revealing his body to Chan.

Minho had never thought that someone’s gaze alone could feel like a physical touch, and yet Chan’s gaze wandering over his body left trails of flames burning just under his skin, adding fuel to the fire travelling to the center of his body where he - perhaps embarrassingly so - was already fully hard.

“Breathtaking.” Chan whispered, his gaze travelling up to meet Minho’s again. “Absolutely breathtaking. If I didn’t want you so much… I could spend hours just looking at you. You are literal perfection.”

Coming from anyone else, Minho would have rolled his eyes at the exaggerated compliments, but for some reason, coming from Chan, he lapped them up like the sweetest nectar, and they set his body on fire as much as his kiss and looks did. 

Chan dove in for another kiss, pushing Minho back somewhat as his hand landed on Minho’s chest, quickly finding one of his nipples to toy with. Minho’s eyes slipped shut, likely rolling back in his head, too, as pleasure washed through his body. Before he knew it, he was sprawled out on the mattress, the silk of Chan’s robe brushing lightly against his skin here and there as the other explored his body with his free hand while keeping him locked in a dizzying kiss. 

Eventually, Chan let go of Minho’s hand with a hushed reminder not to touch, while he slipped a knee between Minho’s thighs and roamed both hands over his torso. Quickly, he found a multitude of spots that had Minho squirm, gasp and moan in pleasure.

Everything considered, Minho parted his legs maybe a touch too willingly to not seem desperate, but at this point, however quickly it may have come, he  _ was _ getting desperate. 

Chan parted from their kiss again, his lips leaving Minho’s to trail down his body with purpose, following the path his hands mapped out, until… 

Until he took Minho’s dick in his mouth without hesitation, swallowing him down at once and causing Minho to buck up with a cry, eyes flying open. No gagging, or any other adverse reaction came from Chan, as he merely sucked while sliding his mouth off Minho, but not completely. He never let go off the head of his dick, teasing it with his tongue before swallowing him to the hilt again. 

It took a few repetitions of that cycle for Minho to understand that the light of the bedside lamp had been turned off, and it was not him blacking out from the intense pleasure that caused him to be completely blind. He would have given everything to see Chan swallow him like that, see his dick sink into Chan’s mouth and probably showing how it slid down his throat, at the right angle, too. But if Chan wouldn’t do that while the light was on, he would rather have the lights turned off and Chan’s mouth on his dick, than the lights on and Chan not on his dick.

For a second, he had the brain capacity to wonder how Chan had turned the light off if his hands had never left his body, but the thought didn’t last long as Chan moaned around his dick, and the vibrations nearly sent Minho over the edge. A firm grip to the base of his dick would have prevented that, anyway, though, and yet, Minho’s mind did blank regardless.

And then, as if Chan’s mouth on his dick and hand around his base wasn’t enough, he felt a finger slide over his hole, coating it in slippery wetness. 

When had Chan had the time to get lube? 

The thought fled his mind as quickly as his wonder over when he’d turned off the light; it just wasn’t important! What was important was Chan’s finger massaging over his entrance, applying more and more pressure, until it slowly breached it. 

It had been a while since Minho had last had the chance to take it up the ass - his own fingers not counting - so he was glad for Chan’s apparently rather dainty fingers. Which… He didn’t recall as being that dainty, but then again, he hadn’t had much time to get that acquainted with them yet, so maybe they were actually daintier than he thought-

Chan pulled out, and when he returned, he must be using a different finger, since that one was definitely thicker. He also made it a point to drag his mouth back in a way that made Minho’s head slide against the roof off his mouth in a downright obscene way, while his tongue worked wonders on his underside, and all thoughts about the thickness of his fingers left Minho. When he next came to, Chan must already be two fingers in him, if the stretch was any indication. 

After another particularly hard suck, Chan unfortunately removed his mouth from Minho’s dick, leaning up to attach it to one of Minho’s nipples instead.

Truly, Chan must be a divine creature of some kind, Minho was sure of it; as sure as was of the fact that he could probably come from Chan’s mouth on his nipple alone, and despite the firm hold he had on the base of his dick, still. The combination of his mouth toying with the sensitive flesh of his chest, nibbling, licking, sucking, while he toyed expertly with his hole, stretching him thoroughly while teasing just enough but never touching him just where he needed it, avoiding his prostate like a pro…

Minho was sure he couldn’t handle it much longer.

“Chan…” He moaned after another blissful wave of white hot pleasure washed through him. “Chan, please…!” He was not above begging, not for Chan, he had to find out to his own surprise. 

Chan withdrew from inside him, coming back even thicker and inching forward at an excruciating pace. Just how big was Chan that he needed him stretched that far? Was that why they were in the dark? Why Chan didn’t want him to see his body? Because he had a monster cock that he feared would scare Minho away if he saw it? Well… He couldn’t know that Minho was a bit of a size queen, anyway, so that was fair, he supposed. But he’d told Chan he wasn’t into pain, and a humongous dick… It could always cause some pain, even accidentally, and yet Chan had been so sure he wouldn’t hurt him in the slightest.

Truth be told, so far he’d been stretched pretty wide, and hadn’t felt the slightest bit of discomfort yet. He had to give it to Chan, he knew how to tease a guy! And his fingers were simply amazing, who would have thought he could reach so deep with them! And, oh gods, his mouth, again-

Minho started to doubt that he’d survive the night. No human body should be able to handle the intense pleasure he was feeling, the combination of being stretched and teased, Chan finally deigning to allow his prostate some friction, while still holding on to the base of his cock, lightly pumping the rest of it, though without ever giving him  _ enough _ , and then his mouth on his nipples, alternating, while deft fingers teased the one his mouth couldn’t currently lavish with attention in the meantime… 

Minho had never had to hold so tight onto anything in his life as he clutched the comforter underneath him, willing his hands to not fly up and swat Chan’s away from his ass, his dick, his nipples, wherever he couldn’t stand the teasing anymore.

“Chan… Chan!” He cried out eventually. “Chan, I can’t-!” He broke off, hands jerking violently at the sheets, and he felt Chan’s circling his wrists, guiding them up over his head and holding them there as Chan leaned up to kiss him again. And yet, the assault to about every other erogenous zone of his body continued. He had no idea how, if he was hallucinating, or-

God, no, how could he be hallucinating the absolutely otherworldly feeling of Chan’s-... Ok, wait, maybe that was his dick now, with how heavy and thick it was pressing into him. When had that happened, though, and how had he missed it? And was it… Was it  _ undulating?!  _ Or was he just very irregularly sized and his thrusts made it feel like-... And then that vein - it must be a vein, right? Filled to capacity, adding texture, almost like little nubs that rubbed at his rim, popping against it with every thrust and causing the most wondrous sensations against his walls.

Also,  _ fuck _ his hands on his dick! No hands had the right to feel that good! No hand should be able to hold on to him so tightly, so snug, keeping him restrained like that, while his dick was being stimulated like that. The way dainty fingertips dipped into his slit, pressed at just the right spots to send jolts of electricity through his body, and calluses, soft enough to not irritate but hard enough to add just that little extra touch-...

Don’t get him started on the way his nipples were still being abused, too, though, even if Chan’s mouth was busy stealing his breath away with kisses that had no business being this hot. And he really liked the way he was being pinned against the mattress, too, arms secured over his head, legs spread wide and knees held pressed up almost to the sides of his chest, leaving him open and vulnerable yet so well taken care of…

Quickly, he was spurred on further and further, the waves building up higher and higher in his body, until he was sure they would crash, just a little more, just a little, a tiny little bit-

And Chan stilled. Everything. Not a single muscle twitched, and Minho actually screamed in frustration, trying to thrash, trying to get at least some tiny bit of friction, but he couldn’t. He was too well pinned down.

A sob wrung itself out of Minho’s throat, a pair of tears following it.

“Chan..!” He begged. “Chan, please…! Please!!”

Chan didn’t move, though, holding Minho down, everywhere at the same time, until the waves coursing through Minho’s body simmered down again. Slowly, he started moving on his dick again, sending ripples through Minho’s body, before flicking over one of his nipples again, then the other, then both at the same time… Minho arched up as best as he could, crying out when Chan moved in his ass again, too-

And then froze. Completely.

He wasn’t imagining it.

Chan was everywhere. Everywhere, in ways he shouldn’t be able to be. It was impossible, and yet here he was, holding his hands, his legs, filling him, holding his dick while at the same time pumping it, teasing both nipples at the same time while also kissing him… No matter how he put it, there were at least-... At  _ least _ six hands too many; not to mention he had to hold himself up somehow, since he was not putting any weight on Minho, so… Eight arms too many? And was his dick-... Was that even a dick?!

“Minho?” Chan asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they’d started, and Minho swallowed thickly. 

“Chan, what- What’s going on?” Minho whispered, confusion layered to the forefront of his tone.

“I’m checking in on you. You froze.”

Minho snorted.

“Yes, I did! I- How- How are you- doing all this?”

Chan didn’t answer immediately.

“Are you enjoying it?” He countered with a question of his own, and Minho’s head spun.

“Am I-” God, if he was enjoying it! Staying still like this, Chan staying still like this, it was  _ killing  _ him! “Fuck, yes, I am! But, how-”

“Does it matter, if you like it?” Chan interrupted him, and Minho’s brain came to a screeching halt.

“I- N- I don’t know… I- I guess… No?” His words faded into silence hanging between them for a moment.

“Do you want me to continue? Can I continue?” Chan asked, a slight strain in his voice, but for some reason, Minho knew if he said he wanted to stop, Chan would stop. That alone sapped the tension out of his body and he relaxed again.

“Yeah. Yeah, please-... Fuck, yeah. Please, Chan!”

Chan dove in for a kiss, stealing Minho’s breath, and then started moving again. And had he been moving in ways that absolutely drove Minho crazy before, it was  _ nothing _ to how he moved now! It was like he’d pulled all the stops, letting Minho finally  _ feel  _ him; all of him.

His dick - or whatever it was - reached deeper than ever before. Minho was sure it fit to his insides, slipping in impossibly far until he swore he could feel Chan somewhere behind his navel. His vein - was it really a vein? - seemed to inflate, pulling more against his rim and rubbing harsher along his insides, torturing especially his prostate like no tomorrow. And the whole member changed size along its entire length, he was sure of it. And at maximum capacity - or as far as Chan allowed it to grow, Minho wasn’t sure - it felt like it was close to splitting him in half. And Minho wouldn’t have minded in the slightest, even finding himself wanting more, more,  _ more _ of it!

Then there was Chan on his dick, the calloused appendage wrapped around it working in circles, up and down, twisting, flicking… Even  _ sucking _ at times, until he both wanted to rip it off and wrap it tighter around himself; as tight as the coil around the base of his dick, because he never, ever wanted this to end, this endless, insane pleasure. 

And then, there were the touches along his thighs, up and down his torso, over his neck, his arms… Everywhere. Chan was everywhere. And every single touch was accompanied with small, fluttering kisses, sucks, nips… It was as if Chan had ten arms, and at least eight of them were equipped with multiple calluses, small mouths, or- for a second, Minho’s mind halted again as the right image popped into his mind. 

Suckers. Chan’s arms came with suckers. And if that was the case, then they weren’t really arms, but… tentacles? 

That sounded horrible in his mind, despite how good it felt, and he quickly banished the image in favour of focusing on the here and now, on Chan’s body in, on and around his own. On Chan working him like an instrument, stringing him higher and higher, until he stopped just before making him tip over the edge yet again.

“Chan!” Minho cried. “Please, please don’t do this again! Let me cum, please, please! Please, let me cum, please! I- I can’t- I can’t anymore, please, Chan!” He begged, pleas falling from his mouth jumbled and messy, until Chan’s calm voice interrupted him.

“How often can you cum?”

Minho held his breath, trying to make sense of Chan’s question through the haze in his mind.

“Two? Three times?” He guessed, unsure.

“Double that, and I’ll let you cum.” Chan proposed, and Minho thought he was going insane. This time, Chan wasn’t holding completely still, not like last time. He was moving ever so slightly, barely noticeable, just the smallest shifts and ripples going through his muscles, through his suckers, and it was enough to keep Minho on the edge, tethering dangerously close but never giving him just that minuscule final push that he needed to tip over.

“W-what?” Minho asked, breathless, but Chan was patient.

“Five times, and I’ll let you cum for the first time now.” Chan negotiated, and as the meaning settled in with him, Minho was sure he was going to die. And he was ok with that, if this was the way he went.

“Ok.” He agreed, his entire body shaking by now. 

And then it happened. It wasn’t even a movement, not really. Chan didn’t move, not at all, but inside Minho, just over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, a sucker latched on, and, well… sucked. 

And Minho exploded. At least it felt like it. Minho came with a strangled cry, spilling all over himself and at least part of Chan. And yet Chan  _ didn’t fucking move _ , giving him none, no satisfaction, at all. Only when Minho’s shudders started to subside did he start moving over his dick again, and then inside him, slowly, carefully. 

Minho whimpered, twisting against Chan’s hold on him, the oversensitivity unbearable. And yet, when Chan started to withdraw, he couldn’t help but all but growl at him.

“Don’t you dare!” He sounded dangerous, though his position was anything but threatening. Chan chuckled quietly, returning to Minho’s body at once. Minutes later, Minho came again, and it was yet another ruined orgasm.

“Chan, please!” Minho cried, tears streaming down his face. “Please, don’t do that again! Do it properly, please!” He begged, and finally, Chan showed mercy; or not. The way he worked Minho’s dick could hardly be called merciful, but at least he kept at it all the way through Minho’s next orgasm, until Minho begged him to stop.

Chan didn’t, not completely, after conferring with Minho if that was really what he wanted and getting a negative answer. He worked Minho until he was hard again, though, and then started to move in earnest inside him again. Deeper and deeper he went, with every thrust; or at least it felt like it for Minho, who believed himself so full he should be feeling Chan tickling the back of his throat soon. 

Of course, they were far off from that, but Minho was sure he wouldn’t have minded if that had actually been the case. Not with how amazing he felt. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like, to go back to a time without Chan inside him, without Chan spreading him open and keeping him stretched to capacity. The thought alone of the emptiness he would feel... it made him want to cry again. Or maybe, maybe those weren’t tears, and he had truly just forgotten how to tell emotions apart when he came again. He wouldn’t be surprised, at all, if Chan had quite literally fucked his brains out by then.

For the first time, as he came down from his high - or as down as Chan would allow it - he noticed hints of exhaustion in Chan, too.

“The next one… The next one, we’ll ride together.” Chan whispered above Minho, diving down to kiss him while he shifted around him. Minho felt arms wrap around him, lifting him off the mattress. His own hands were guided down, settling down on Chan’s shoulders, and he was pulled closer.

“You can touch me… As long as you stay above the waist. Feel free to touch anywhere above the waist, though.” Chan whispered in his ear, pulling him in impossibly closer still, until their hips rested together, Minho’s cock trapped between their bodies. 

Minho couldn’t be sure, not anymore at this point, but he had a feeling Chan was leaving him, leaving his body, until he felt empty all of a sudden. His hole clenched around nothing, stretched too far, too wide to even come close to closing again, but before he could marvel at the feeling for too long, he felt something blunt, hard nudge at his entrance; and then swiftly slide in, aided by copious amounts of lubricant. 

Minho gasped, the wind getting knocked out of him at once as the long, hard, hot and heavy appendage settled inside him. It was nothing compared to what he’d felt before, it didn’t give, it didn’t adjust to his insides; it forced his insides to rearrange to accommodate it. And yet, Minho loved it, every tiny, imposing millimeter of it.

Chan started to move slowly, and Minho saw stars from it. He’d already come four times, he shouldn’t be physically able to feel like this! But also, Chan shouldn’t be physically able to  _ do  _ this, to feel like this, to move like this, to fill him up like this. And yet, here they were. 

Minho had no strength left anywhere in his body, but Chan had. And Chan had the means to hold him up, to move him like he needed him to, to fuck deep into him. 

Quickly - thankfully, for Minho, because he wasn’t sure if he would survive this much longer - Chan’s breathing became laboured, too, his entire body wracked with shudders as he plunged deeper and deeper into Minho with each thrust. Minho was sure he came again at some point, though he couldn’t even really tell anymore from the constant bliss he was floating in. But somehow, he clamped down on Chan with his body, and Chan’s thrusts became erratic, stuttering, and he buried himself deep inside Minho. Minho swore he could feel him come inside him, could feel his release filling him up, despite everything, and then… 

Then Chan was growing. 

That already massive, thick and heavy cock of his, which was already nearly splitting him in half, was growing. In all it’s length, but especially near the base. 

“Shh… You’re ok…” Chan whispered near his ear, holding him tightly to his chest, and above all, tightly  _ down _ on his cock, while it grew inside him. Minho was getting scared, actually, as the stretch increased. Chan kept cradling him close, whispering reassurances to him, and really, just before it would have started to hurt, Chan stopped growing. He simply stayed there, huge, insanely huge, locked inside him.

Minho swore he could feel him in his entire being, pressing his organs against the walls of his stomach and back, and he was sure if there was any light in the room, it would have shown, too, his stomach bulging out from the sheer size of the cock buried inside him.

“Relax. It will go down again… soon.” Chan reassured him, carding gentle hands through his hair, cradling his face, petting him softly; with actual hands, not-... Not tentacles. Soft kisses were peppered across his face, and Minho knew he was relaxing; whether it was because of Chan’s gentle reassurances or just plain exhaustion, he had no idea. What was certain, though, was that he was slowly slipping out of consciousness, the blissful nothing welcoming him with open arms.

  
  
  
  


When Minho woke up again, it took him a moment to figure out where he was. It came to him slowly, though the room looked completely different bathed in warm morning sunlight than it had in the light of several lamps and no daylight whatsoever; not to mention that most of the time he’d spent in this room, there was no light, at all.

Slowly, he sat up in the gigantic bed, looking around. And down on himself. 

He was wearing his own clothes, and his entire body felt kind of numb. His memories of the past night were hazy, and he wasn’t sure if any of what he remembered was even true. None of it made sense, though! None of it! There was no way Chan- That Chan- That hot and beautiful and ethereal  _ Chan _ had-... 

Minho shook his head, dispelling his thoughts and hazy memories. 

No. It wasn’t possible. Even if his body definitely felt like there had been  _ something _ , in places  _ something _ most likely wasn’t supposed to reach… His legs felt like jelly, too, and he was not looking forward to riding his bike back to town. But, life was rarely fair. He just hoped Chan would stay true to his words and pay him! Though, even if he didn’t… It would suck, to be evicted, but for sex like that… At least from what he did remember… Yeah, he should be the one paying Chan instead!

Still, when he was about to reach the door to exit the room, a large envelope on the sideboard next to the door caught his attention, his name, written in bold, neat, pretty handwriting calling to him.

Since it bore his name, Minho knew no hesitation as he opened it and found a significantly bigger wad of cash than the one Chan had shown him the day before. His jaw dropping, he pulled the wad out and counted it. It wasn’t a million won, no; it was ten million won now! He couldn’t believe it, shaking his head incredulously. He couldn’t accept this! Or, could he?

Lost in thought, he turned the envelope around, and to his surprise, he found a note scrawled on the other side of it.

_ “Thank you for last night. And I’m sorry. Keep the change. Chan” _

It looked like he could, after all. Minho took a deep breath; ok, then. In that case… Screw paying rent! He was moving out! 

  
  
  
  


Humming softly, Minho hung his satchel on the hook by the door, coat next to it, and placed his shoes neatly on the rack underneath. 

Another day at work had passed, and he was looking forward to another relaxing evening with his cats, a nice glass of red, and a good book.

Things had looked up for him after he’d come back home from Chan’s, his life improving greatly. 

First, he’d moved out of the dingy apartment into a better one; one without leaky ceilings, drafty windows, and where the front door actually locked, all of the time. And then, he’d gotten a call; a call about a job, one he’d applied for ages ago. He replied, was invited to an interview, and another interview, and then a short, one week internship; and then he got the job. A good, well-paying job, too, that didn’t take too much out of him, left him with plenty of free time and let him live comfortably; not wealthy, no, but comfortable. And he made the best out of it.

And yet, he wasn’t fully satisfied. 

If someone had told him that a month ago, he would have hit himself over the head with the next best hard object, but now… Now, all he could think about was what had happened in that mansion in the woods, on the hill behind the town. And the more he thought about it, the more his thoughts wandered, recalling what he had  _ felt _ during that night… The surer he was of what had happened. And the surer he was of what he wanted now.

As he found himself unfocused on the book he was supposedly reading for the third time in half an hour, he gave up, reaching for his phone. He didn’t have a newspaper laying around, but if he scrolled back far enough in his call-logs…

Ah, there!

He hit the call sign, and the phone on the other end rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Minho was about to give up, taking the phone off his ear to end the call, when suddenly it clicked and a breathless voice answered.

“Hello?! Hello! Are you still there?!”

Minho hastily put the phone back to his ear, a smirk blooming on his face.

“Hello! My name is Lee Minho. I’m calling because of your ad; I was wondering if you’re still looking for special favours… Because I’d like to help out. No payment required!”


End file.
